The Civil War of Evil (New Earth-Six)
History The Civil War of Evil is the war between the multiple factions of villains for control of the Earth. War Begins The War itself, began after The Secret Society of Super-Villains declared themselves as the new masters of the Earth, this claim was quickly challenged by Lex Luthor and his Injustice League. Upon hearing Luthor's challenge, The Society declared war on Luthor and his Injustice League and anyone else who challenged their power. The Battle of Metropolis A few days after The Society's declaration, an Army of Society loyal soldiers and villains made an attempt to take Metropolis and kill Luthor to put an end to his Injustice League. The small army managed to make their way to Lex Towers, but were quickly pushed away by Deathstroke and some of the other members of the Injustice League. The Battle of Metropolis Aftermath After the Society's failed to take out Luthor and his League, the Society decides to hold off on killing Luthor in till they are stronger. Luthor himself would also begin building up his League with technology he stole from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. In response to the villains attempt to seize control of Earth, the governments of the world decide to make a global agency to combat the threat of both The Society and The League. The agency would be called Checkmante and be composed of the top spies the world had to offer and the heroes who survived the plague. The world eventually decided to appoint Maxwell Lord and Amanda Waller as the Co-Chairmens of the agency. Battlefield Gotham After the death of Batman, Gotham City quickly became a war-zone between The Society and the multiple gangs of Gotham for control of the city. The tension between The Society and some of the gangs ended when the Penguin joined The Society, but this alone did not stop the fighting due to other gangsters like Black Mask and Carmine "The Roman" Falcone not wanting to lose their power in Gotham to The Society. The conflict between Black Mask and The Society escalated when Black Mask joined the Injustice League in order to combat The Society growing strength. As the conflict in Gotham continued, Checkmate eventually stepped in and appointed the former Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon Sr. as the Black King and gave him full control of Checkmate operations in Gotham City. As the three way war between The Society, The League, and Checkmate continued, the Riddle would be called upon by an unknown individual to lead a group called the Legion of Doom that would defy both the Society and Luthor's quests for control of Earth. During a Society attack on Arkham Asylum, multiple inmates escaped the Asylum and either joined one of the many villainous fractions or just joined in on the mayhem that was occurring all around Gotham. A few weeks after the War started, a new Batman who had begun operating in Gotham and had begun attacking multiple gang and villain operations. Along with the new Batman came another person going by the Spectre had also began operating in Gotham and had also been attacking multiple gangs in Gotham. Along with the new Heroes that came to Gotham, came new criminal's including Matches Malone Jr., who was the son of Matches Malone Sr. who died some point during the start of the war between The Society and The League. Matches Jr. would quickly make connections in Gotham's Underworld like his father and would quickly join the Falcone Gang after finding hideouts for Falcone's men to preform their operations without having to worry about Batman. Category:Events by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Six Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13